forever yours
by meyer's host
Summary: Nessie Cullen is deeply inlove with Jacob Black,But they both think it's wrong,how can something wrong feel so wright? Rated M for Lemons, Please R and R Hope you all enjoy peeps x x x x
1. Chapter 1

I only own the story in this fic, nothing else

Forever yours?

Sometimes when the pain inside is so bad its best to try and block it out, but what if you cant block something that will always be there, something that will never go away.

Human people don't remember being born, but I do, I remember it like it was yesterday. I can remember my mother's beautiful face and the feeling of safety when ever my father was around, my parents loved me more then anything in the whole world and I loved them the same, but that didn't stop me from feeling like an outcast.

There was only one person that made me feel normal and his name was Jacob black. With each day that passed I was falling more and more in love with him, I loved every thing about him. I was getting harder to hide, I wanted to tell him how I felt, how much I longed for him, how my body craved for his touch, but what if he didn't feel the same?.

That morning I wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs that was always a sign Jacob was over, oh my god I could feel my cheeks getting redder, what the hell am I going to wear, all I wanted to do when he was about was to look sexy, but it never worked I just felt like a school kid with a crush.

Feeling disheartened I threw anything on and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, nobody was there apart from Jacob stuffing his face.

"Hey ness, how are you on this fine morning?" he said with his mouth full, "I'm good, where is everyone?", "hunting, I'm glad I've got you all to myself today nessie I think you and me need to have a chat".

"Chat?, what about Jacob, if its to check how I'm doing at school again can we just give it a miss please, iv got better things to do with my time"

"See your doing it again, your hiding something I can tell, you've been like this for weeks ness, everyone is worried about you, your not yourself lately and I'm going to get to the bottom of it, weather you like it or not".

"Look Jacob I understand your worried about me, but I already have an overbearing father and I don't need another one".

"That was harsh ness; I've only ever tried to do what's best for you"

I can't believe I'm saying all this to Jacob, shut up nessie just shut up.

"I'm sorry Jake" I told him with my face to the floor, I didn't even look at his perfect face, Then the unthinkable happened my eyes betrayed me and I started to cry.

Jacob looked horrified, he walked over to me slowly, "god ness was it something I said, please don't cry, I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorrrry?" I said through my sobs."For making you cry, I just care for you ness, believe it or not but your the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing at night, your the only thing I worry about ness"

What he said just made me cry even harder. "Come on nessie that was mend to make you feel better, you know you can tell me anything write".

Then he learned in and gave me a big bear hug which made me feel a hundred times better. "You wanna go for a walk?" he asked.

"Yeah that would be good"


	2. Chapter 2

Forever yours part 2

As we drove down to la push I clouded help but go over in my head what I was going to say to Jacob (or try to say to Jacob).

How was I going to tell me how I felt? How would I even begin? "What you thinking ness?", "nothing" I lied.

"Your not going to cry again are you?" he said with the biggest of grins spread across his face, "no" I said all the while my cheeks getting hotter.

"Good, what was all that about anyway ness? I'm really worried about you, if there is anything you know you can tell me right.

"I know Jacob "I said, I clouded even bring myself to look at him.

"Do you mind stopping off at mine on the way I just wonna grab a snack?"

"Jacob you've just eaten" I laughed

"I know, you should know by now ness I'm always hungry".

When we arrived at Jacobs I felt as if I was home, Id always felt that way. Don't get me wrong I loved my home and my family, but I always felt safe here.

"I'll wait in the truck; you won't be long will you?"

"No come in ness, Billy would love to see you"

"Okay" I said brightly, trying to hide again what I was feeling. I liked Billy, I liked him a lot, but every time he looked at me it was as if he could see into my soul, it was as if he knew I loved Jacob.

We walked into the old house "Dad" shouted Jacob but no answer." Must be fishing with Charlie"

"Must be" I answered,"hey you wonna leave the walk and hang out here? Watch some TV or a DVD,"I asked.

"Well were not going to get much talking done if were watching TV ness, anyway it's a beautiful day out".

I knew he was going to say that, "okay Jake you win we'll go for a walk"


	3. Chapter 3

Forever yours part 3.

Sorry its been a while people hope u all enjoy!!!

As we walked across first beach I couldn't think of what to say to Jacob,it was a beautiful day, perfect.

"So ness you gonna tell me whats going on with you lately, you can tell me anything, are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No Jake there's nothing to worry about, and I know I can talk to you about anything, that's the problem" oh my god did I just say that out loud, shut up ness.

"What does that mean?" he said in a rush.

" Nothing" I replied my face getting very hot all of a sudden.

"I just don't wont to say to much to you Jake, because I wont be able to take them back" I said, this was it I had to tell him, it was eating me up inside.

And hiding my thoughts from my dad was getting harder.

"It's just that I'm finding it hard to be around you Jacob,I dont't think we should hang out as much" I said slowly, not taking my eyes off the ground.

As soon as I looked up and seen his hurt face I wished I could take it back, but I couldn't the damage had been done.

" W w what do you mean Ness?" he said trying to keep the pain out of his voice

"Just forget I said anything Jake" I blurted out walking away from him.

As I walked away he grabbed my arm, and as I turned around to face him I seen something in his eyes I've never seen was anger and it scared me,

" All I've ever try ed to do is look after Ness, and you throw it back in my face" he shouted at me.

I was speechless I didn't know what to do or say, so I started to cry again.

" I'm not going to say sorry Ness, you've been a bitch with me for weeks I don't know what I've done"

His eyes turned from angry to pained

" I love you Jake" I said, he looked into my eyes and said " I love you to"

" I know you do Jake, but I more then love you I'm in love with you" there I said it, as soon as I said the words it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted, I felt as if I could breath again, and I couldn't find any part of me that wanted to take the words back.

He just looked at me, and then to my surprise he started to walk away "Jake" I yelled.

He didn't even turn around he just carried on walking away from me.

At that point my mind was racing, but my body was numb, I stood there for what could have been seconds or hours I couldn't bring myself to move.

I could see it was begining to get dark so I finely moved to make my way home


	4. Chapter 4

It had been over a week since that day in La push. The day I finely told Jacob I was in love with him, I felt so stupid, what was I thinking?.

I tried so many times to ring him, but i just couldn't bring myself to do it, I was a chicken threw and threw.

What if he never wanted to see me again? what if he was angry with me?, maybe I went to far telling him how I felt.

Jacob had always been something special to me, ever since I can remember he was like my brother,protector,best friend all rolled in to one.

I just wanted to talk to someone about it, get it all off my chest. But the only person I really talked to about anything was Jacob.

Friday for me was normally one of the best days of the week, but this week I was dreading it. Every Friday night I would go to La push, some of my best memorises are there.I didn't know how to explain to my family the reason for not going this week.

After school that day I came straight home, the house was empty apart from my dad he was sitting in the living room,"hey baby how was school?" he asked,"it was good, how was your day?" I replied, "also good" he said. He looked like he had something on his mind, "hey dad something you wanna tell me?" I said trying to hide my smile, being with my dad always made me smile

"Me and your mother have been talking and we've decided to go to Alaska for the summer, the whole family is going, well apart from Carlie" he smiled.

This was either a really good thing or a really bad thing.

I loved Alaska,my whole family where always happy there, but I knew if I left things with Jacob the way they were I would never be able to forgive myself, I'd told him I was in love with him and I had to see it threw to the end, no matter what the outcome may be.

"When where you planing on going?, summers already here" I muttered

"Well, as soon as it was a bit of a last minute decision,me and your mother have sorted school out".

"What do you mean?, sorted school out" I said, the more he talked about it the less I wanted to go,I just wanted my Jacob

"I mean you can change school silly" he replied, I tried my best to keep my thoughts to myself, but then I just let them out it easier then telling him I didn't want to go."We all thought you'd be so happy Nassie, you love Alaska" he said shocked and hurt at the same time.

" I'm sorry dad I'm just really settled at school at the moment, and Charlie will be lonely" I said really fast, "Can't I stay with him for the summer I'm sure he won't mind" I pleaded

" Look I'll have a word with the rest of the family and see what they say, but I'm not sure about this Ness, me and your mother don't like leaving you, I know Charlie is more then capable of looking after you, but what about when he's at work?".

" There's always Jacob and Billy Dad" I protested, " like I said sweetheart I'll have to talk to the family, and to see if Charlie is okay with having you over"

"I'm sure he Will be" I replied.

**********************************************************************************************

That evening I was in my room doing boring home work, and all could think about was Jacob, this past week felt like months. I wished I could take back what I had told him, but I could-ed.

God!!!! I loved him so much I wanted him so bad, so I decided to take action so while I had the guts I rang his phone.

Surprise surprise his cell was turned off, so before my new found assertiveness deserted me I rang his home phone, only a couple of rings later and Billy answered"hello" ,"Billy, hey it's Nessie, is Jacob there by any change?","Oh I'm so glad you rang, Jacob not been himself all week he's seems very upset about something"

I didn't know what to say, my heart was going to break out of my chest, "Nessie you still there", "yeah I'm still here billy" I whispered.

Then to my shock and horror billy suddenly said "you told him you where in love with him didn't you".

When I finely found my mouth again I politely replied " Billy I think that's between me and Jacob", " I know Nessie, please forgive me it's just that I know he feels the same, he doesn't want things to change between you two"

Again I was shocked "how do you know this Billy?, he walked away from me without a word", "I know my own son nessie, he's loved you since the first moment he lay-ed eyes on you,please come over this Friday and talk to him".

"Okay Billy I'll see you Friday" I said, then he was gone.

At that point my mind was racing,I wast prepared for what Billy had said "he's loved you since the first moment he lay ed eyes on you". I knew about the whole imprinting thing, but Jacob had always said it wast like that between us, "You and me are like two peas in a pod" he once told me.

All I could do for now was wait for Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forever yours part 5**

I woke up that Friday morning with butterfly's in my belly,it had been nearly two weeks since I'd seen Jacob, so much was happening,my family was going to Alaska, without me. We all had a "family meeting" and I managed to persuade my family that it was best for me to say in Forks with Charlie, I couldn't wait, but I'd still miss my mom and dad.

That morning I raced down stairs, every one apart from mom and dad had left,I'd already said my goodbye's last night.

I seen my mom's perfect beautiful face and if she could of cry-ed I'm sure she would have. " Oh Mom, don't get upset I'm going to be fine,I'm in good hands" I smiled

"I know you are baby, Its just we've never been apart, I'm gonna miss you so much" she said

When we had our meeting the other day, my Mom and Dad where the only ones who had a problem with me staying in Forks without them, every one agreed I was old enough, and if I really didn't want to go they couldn't make me write?

My Dad walked over to my Mom and gave her a hug, that seemed to calm her down "Bella she's going to be fine, we'll only be away a month at the most"

"Your write, I'm sorry Renesmee" I hated it when my Mom called me that, no one else did.

After all the hugs, warnings to be good for Carlie they were gone, and I have to admit I was really sad I just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, but I couldn't Carlie would be

round later to pick me up, I had to hold myself together, tonight was to important to me.

************************************************************

One of the reasons I loved staying over at Charlie's: he couldn't read my mind,so of course I was thinking about Jacob. We were both sitting at the table, I could eat food I just didn't like it very much, what I really wanted was a pint of warm blood, but not in front of Charlie he new about us he just didn't ask questions.

" So Ness, you still going to La Push?" he asked, "Yeah, hey would you mind giving me a lift?",

"Of course not, but it's already sorted, Jacobs picking you up", "Wwhat" I spat. What the hell I haven't seen the guy in weeks, maybe he's trying to act normal?.

" What's wrong with you Ness, I thought you'd be over the moon, you haven't seen him in weeks"

" How do you know that?" I shouted, calm down Ness or shut up. "God whats got in to you kid?, no ones seen him Ness he's been away with the pack".

Oh my god what the hell is going on?, why didn't Jacob tel me, but the more I thought about it the more it made sense. No one had questioned why I wasn't going to La push, but nobody had mentioned he was away either.

My head was well and truly in a spin.

" Earth to Nessie, earth to Nessie" Charlie laughed.

Then there was a loud knock at the door, that was defiantly a Jacob knock.

" Come in Jake" Charlie shouted.

And there he was my Jacob, he looked so tired and he looked like he needed a shower, but I didn't care to me he was amazing, perfect ,sexy, I went bright red when I thought about the last one.

"Hey Ness" he said very quickly, he didn't even look me in the eye, did he hate me that much?.

Why was he being like this with me?, it wasn't fair I couldn't help falling for him. Now I was getting angry I'd waited two weeks for him to talk to me and when he did he couldn't even look at me.

" Come on Jacob let's go I wanna be back early, see you later grandpa" I said, I could feel the anger rising in me, I just wanted to cry, I' never felt this way before.

I kissed Charlie on the head and raced to the front door, Jacobs bike was parked out side with two helmets.

I started to walk slowly to the bike, I was shocked why didn't he just bring his van?.

Then to my surprise Jacob grabbed me and pulled me toward him and whispered in my ear " I love you, god I love you so much it hurts", and then he moved his lips from my ear,moving slowly around my jaw and pressed his tasty lips on mine with such force that I nearly fell backwards, but Jacob wrapped his long arm around my waist and pulled me closer, it was like heaven kissing him. Then my breathing began to speed up and I couldn't get enough of Jacob, he slipped his touge into my mouth and I did the same, we could have been there for hours kissing, well if you can call it kissing, we were more or less eating one another's face.

Then he pulled away "no don't stop, please" I breathed, " believe me I don't want to ness, you and me need to talk".

He was write we needed to talk, " my place is empty or we could go back to yours" I replied.

" Let's go to yours" answered Jacob, And without saying another word to each other we were on our way to mine, I held on to him the whole way just breathing him in, hoping this wast all a dream.

When we arrived at my place Jacob took my helmet off and give me one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen from him, it made me go weak at the knee's and blush at the same time.

Jacob raised his hand and placed it on my cheek, " I love it when you do that" he smiled. Then he leaned down and began kissing me for the second time, this time slow and as our toughs danced together I truly believed I had died and gone to heaven. This time it was me that broke the kiss, Jacob just leaned down so our foreheads were touching and said " come on Ness let's get in before it rains and I haven't eaten all day".

When we got inside I felt really nervous, I think it showed because Jacob turned around took my hand in his and led me to the living room.

**Hay people hope your all enjoying the story please review coz I love to hear what you guys think !!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay people!!!! thanks to everyone who reviewed this story so far, I hope your all still enjoying as much as Im enjoying writing.**

**Lemons and swearing in this chep so be warned.**

**Forever yours part 6 **

There comes a time in every body's life when you have to take a step in to the unknown, and that's what was happening with me and Jacob. As he led me in to the living room I didn't know what was going to happen, I was just hoping and praying he wouldn't break my heart.

When we sat down Jacob looked at a loss of what to say, he just stared into my eyes, and after a couple of minutes he broke his silence " Ness I'm sorry I walked away from you on the beach that day, all I wanted to do was kiss you and tell you I felt the same" he whispered, " then why didn't you Jake?, and why the sudden change of heart? God! I haven't seen you in two weeks, I had to hear from Charlie you were away with the pack" I said my voice getting louder with each word I spoke.

"Like I said Ness I'm sorry, and I wasn't away with the pack I've been here the whole time, I just did't think I'd ever hear those words from you, I thought you seen me as a brother, I was just in shock" he told me.

" So what, you've been here the whole time" I asked, " Yes Ness I've been here the whole time" he replied."There are so many reasons why it's a bad idea for me and you to be together, but at this moment in time I don't care" he whispered then he leaned in and kissed me.

I wanted to ask him why there was so many reasons, what these reasons were, but I was lost in the kiss, and the way he was kissing me I knew I wouldn't be a virgin much longer.

When my breathing begun to speed up Jacob pulled away and looked into my eyes, and I looked into his, and I was shocked his eyes looked wild and full of lust. I felt so happy and sexy for the first time in my life because that lust was for me, there was so many things we needed to talk about but I was more then willing to wait for morning. I started to lift his t-shirt over his head when he stopped me.

" Is this what you really want Ness, once we do this there's no going back" he asked, "Jacob I'll always want you". It was true I'll ways want Jacob and at this momant I wanted him so bad that my wet core aced for him.

" Thats all I needed to know".

Then he leaned in slowly kissing me deeply, then he moved his smooth warm lips down my neck and I begun to moan his name " Mmmmm Jacob lets go up stairs" I muttered.

Then without another word he carried me up the stairs to my room. Then he begun undressing me slowly I was down to my bra and thong then he suddenly stopped and just starred at me, I didn't feel nervous I liked it when Jacob looked at me that way. And then he undid his pants, followed by his underwear letting it drop to the floor.

And there he was my Jacob in his full glory. Id gone over this momant in my head a million times, but I was not perpared for the beauty of him so I gasped and moved slowly over to him and started kissing him deeply Id never wanted anyone or anything so much in my whole life.

Then he lifted me up and lay ed me down on the bed were he peeled my bra off all the while telling me how beautiful I was and how much he wanted he.

" Your so beautiful Ness, I love you so much" he said while holding my breasts in his big Strong hands. He began kissing me again, it was the most natural thing in the world kissing him. I then placed my tongue in his mouth and he let out a feral growl and it sent shock waves throw my whole body. Remember to breath Ness just remember to breath I told myself.

Jacob then moved his tongue down my neck over my coller bone, and I stared to moan really loud he was making me feel things Iv never felt before, things I didn't think my seven year old body was capable of, it was amazing he was amazing.

Then when he got to my breasts he placed his thumps on my erect nipples and started making circle movements, it was the most pleasurable thing I've ever felt, and something deep inside me was telling me it was going to get a whole lot better.

" Mmmmm Jake, I need you inside me " I moaned. He then started to lick and lightly bite my very hard nipples, paying equal attention to them both, by this point I was so wet and really for him.

" Tell me what you want me to do baby" he asked in a sexy husky voice, " fucking hell Jake!, I want you to make me come" I panted. "Your wish, my command Ness" he said smiling.

Jacob ran his warm hand down my stomach and in to my thong and started rubbing my clit, gentle at first then harder and faster, I ached by back off my bed and moaned " don't stop Jake, please don't stop ohhh Jake!!!" and then it happened the most immense pleasure radiated threw my whole body. It was the most beautiful thing Id ever felt.

Then I grabbed Jake's head I kissed him fiercely while the after shocks of my first orgasm ran threw my whole body, he then ripped my thong off, I was so ready for him I wanted him to feel what I just felt. I could feel the hardness of his manhood on my leg and knew he was ready for me to.

Then he pushed himself inside me I had to admit it hurt and I think it showed on my face, " are u OK Ness, tell me if you want me to stop" he panted his face a wash with concern.

" No I want this, I want you" I answered. He learned his head down and begun kissing me again, and thrusting into me deeper " I love you so much Ness, your so fucking hot" he moaned in to my month between our deep kisses. My hands were all over his hot sweating body.

And then I could feel it coming again,it was building and building. so I started to moan his name really loud. I think he was close to, he was thrusting harder and faster after a couple of seconds he ached his back and moaned at the top of this lungs "Ohhhh fuck fuck, ohhh Ness", and that's all I needed, I exploded. God I couldn'd even breath, Jacob had well and truly taken my breath away.

Jacob pulled out of me slowly, and rolled off me we both just layed there for what could have been hours fighting for breath.

I learned in and wrapped my arms around him " what are you thinking?" I asked, " I'm thinking that was the best night of my whole god dam life".

*******************

**That was my first lemon, hope it was't to bad, Please please review you beautiful people x x x x x x **


	7. Chapter 7

**Forever yours part 7**

**Jacob pov**

I couldn't believe it I'd done the one thing id promised my self id never do: make love to Nessie Cullen.

But I couldn't bring myself to be sorry, I loved this girl more then anything. I would kill for her, I would die for her. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, in side and out, she was funny and caring, and this last couple of weeks I'd really hurt her. I thought if I stayed away from her the feelings I had would go away. But they just got stronger by the day.

This last couple of weeks without my Ness where unbearable, I was like a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode. To be honest I never imagined that Ness would ever have feelings like that for me, so it sort of made things easier, easier to hide my own feelings from her.

So when she told me she was in love with me I didn't know what to do or say, so I walked away. I know it was a dumb ass thing to do, but what other option did I have?.

The thing is I made a promise to Bella and Edward not long after ness born, I promised them that I would be nothing more then a brother to her. At the time I was happy to agree, But as the years rolled on it was hard not to notice what a beautiful and stunning woman she was turning into.

So now I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, do I break the heart of my one true sole mate and be forever lonely, or keep a promise I made to my best friend.

This was going to be the hardest decision I have ever made.

****************************************************************

**Nessie pov**

As I lay there spooned with Jacob IV never been to happy. Yesterday was without a doubt the best night of my life, It was perfect, Jake knew what I wanted and how I wanted to be touched. It was as if we were meant to be together, and now I had him, I wasn't going to let him go.

" Wakey, wakey sleepy head" I whispered in his ear. He groaned he hated being woke up, I turned around to face him and he was just staring at me " hay " he said wearing a mouthwatering smile.

He moved in and kissed me with as much intensity as last night, his hands moved slowly down my back and suddenly he pulled me on top of him and he touched my forehead to his.

" Have I ever told you how amazingly perfect and special you are" he murmured , " no" I said shyly." Oh I missed out stunning, beautiful " he replied.

I'm sure my face went as red as a tomato, but I didn't care I was on top of the world. I begun kissing him again moving down his neck and then his chest he started to moan and it really turned me on. I could feel his hard penis on my leg throbbing to be inside me. But the moment was was ruined when my cell rang. I gabbed it, it was Charlie " Hey Char... Grandpa" I said,

" Hey Ness, just ringing to see if your okay", "Yeah I'm good" I answered. " So you have a good time last night" He asked, I turned around to look at Jacob and replied " the best".

Jacob smiled and got up and walked to the bathroom, His smile worried me, it wasn't a Jake smile it was a pained smile. " I'll be home in a bit, have a good day at work" I said rushed then snapped my phone shut and walked over to Jacob I put my hand on his back " Whats wrong Jake, was it something I said".

He turned around and looked at me and placed one warm hand on my hot cheek " I meant everything I said to you Ness, I love you so much", " and I love you, please Jake tell me whats wrong?", " you've done nothing Ness, but you have to know that this is wrong".

I didn't know what to say, last night was so perfect and now he was ruining it " is that what you mend last night, saying there's so many reasons you and me where a bad idea?" I shouted.

He couldn't even look at me, " Yes Ness, but cant you see what people will think, what your family will think?", I was so angry " So couldn't you have told me this before you fucked me" I said acid strong in my voice, I was shaking I'd felt like I'd been used.

He walked over to me, he looked pale like I'd just taken the wind from his sails, He graped my arms " You know it's not like that Ness, last night I just let my heart rule my head, and I meant everything I said ,I love you more then anything".

I tried to be stay angry with him, but as soon as I looked into his eyes I melted into him. "How can something wrong feel so write Jake?" I whispered trying my best to hold my tears.

" Ness there's something I need to tell you".

**Hey people please, please, please review, I love reviews, for each review I get and sent them a big bucket full of joy!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
